


Put in the effort

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aka Dick shows Bruce what it would be like if he was more outspoken with his love for his children, Gen, I am really bad at titles lol, I think this is what you would call fluff, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Due to an incident with an untrained, rogue meta, Dick and Bruce have switched bodies. The former doesn’t hesitate to take advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159





	Put in the effort

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this is my first fic in this fandom and just generally...ever. I’m not very happy with it but meh, there will be better works in the future hopefully. Also this was written on a whim at 1 am so keep your expectations low.

“ I still think we should’ve just let her be, it’s not like she was hurting anyone.”

Bruce sighed and turned to face Dick, or should he say Batman, marveling at the lack of creaking and ache in his bones. “She was an unregistered meta, Nightwing. Someone that powerful and untrained would be extremely dangerous to have roaming around the streets of Gotham where anyone could take advantage of them,” He said in a rare show of patience with someone questioning his orders (though his children always seemed to be an exception) “ And I would count our current predicament as her hurting someone.”

The younger man huffed in annoyance, with an expression that most definitely didn’t suit Bruce’s grim face, or as Jason liked to call it, his “Resting Bitch Face” . “ It’s a bit late though, are you gonna contact Zatanna tonight?” asked Dick.

“I will, yes, however I do not expect a response until tomorrow morning at the least, so we may have to get used to these bodies for now.” 

Bruce watched as a mischievous look lit up ‘his’ face, and only had a split second to panic before Dick was racing up the stairs, towards the manor. “Dick! What are you-“ he followed his son upstairs, slightly enjoying how light and fast his son’s lithe body was. 

However, there was little in this world that could stop a determined Dick Grayson, and so Bruce was not able to catch up with him before he entered one of the master bedroom’s closest to his own room, Damian’s.

————————

Dick slowed his pace towards the occupied bed in the middle of the room, smiling softly at the 13 year old practically hidden underneath all the blankets. He sat on the edge of the bed and, predictably, this simple movement managed to wake the bed owner up.

Damian let out a slight yawn and slowly moved to an upright sitting position, one hand rubbing at his eyes childishly. “Is that you Father? How was tonight’s patrol?” He asked, voice groggy from sleepiness.

Dick’s smile turned even more fond (which shouldn’t even be possible, really) as he let out a chuckle, sounding much deeper and richer than his own. “It went fine, Damian. I’m glad you listened to orders and stayed in bed for tonight.” 

Damian, who has finally regained the ability to see properly, blushed a little and said in a slightly embarrassed tone “Well, unlike Drake, _I_ do know how to take proper care of myself.” 

Dick frowned a little at that, though he knew that Tim and Damian's relationship had grown from truly antagonistic to a (somewhat) friendly rivalry, he still didn't want Damian thinking that he could make too many jokes hidden behind faux pride at his brother's expense, “and I’m proud of you for that, but you don’t need to compare yourself to Tim, or anyone else, son. I love and trust in you all equally.”

Damian frowned then hung his head abashedly. “Of course father, I’m...sorry. “

Dick gave only a tiny smile at that, hoping to keep in character as Bruce, and let his eyes alone express the depth of his fondness for this kid. He tucked Damian in and kissed his forehead, an action that left the teen slightly surprised. “Goodnight son, I love you.” He whispered.

Dick finally stood up and walked back towards the door, switching the lights off on his way out, he was nearly out of the room before he heard the tiniest of whisper saying “I love you too, baba.” And whooped in his mind, knowing that Bruce was listening to every word that was said nearby.

———————-  
Bruce, true to his preferred method of distant stalking of his children and calling it parenting, had indeed been listening to every word with a contemplative look on his face. 

Dick emerged from the room smiling, and sank down next to where his dad was sitting against the wall, saying "well?"

said man side eyed his son with a hint of something (jealousy? admiration?) in his eyes, before going back to looking ahead of him. "You're..good. with him."

"yeah? don't beat yourself up over it too much, old man. I learned plenty of stuff from you over the years, who says I can't teach you a thing or two back?"

Dick kept going with a twinkle in his eye, "and, now that you're me, we need to work on some things so as to not start any mess, starting with communication through words, rather than grunts and _hnngs_ "

Not for the first time, Bruce wondered what would’ve happened if he didn’t have Dick to translate his love and affection for his other children and handle all the emotional baggage of the family, and decided to immediately get rid of that thought, as it wasn't a very pleasant thought at all. He knew he was lucky that someone other than Alfred was willing to stick with him through it all for so long, and had double the luck by the person being Dick Grayson, aka the actual ray of sunshine who had re-lit the candle of hope that'd been long extinguished in him long ago. 

He sighed heavily in fake exasperation, before directing a smile of his own back at Dick, “Best get to it, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> So..yea. Tell me what you thought of it in the comments! Constructive criticism would be appreciated.


End file.
